Second Sin And Second Virtue
by SFB Galaxy
Summary: Dosa terkuat kedua dan Kebajikan terkuat kedua, Envy dan Kindness yang selalu bersama meskipun sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan di dunia roh


**Disclaimer : Deadly 7 Inside Me Deruu RioTa**

Saya disini pinjem charanya ya xD

 **Hai semua!**

 _Berhubung saya lagi baper gegara Envy Kindness yang unyu /woi_ _Aku bikin cerita lagi / oke_ _Kalian pasti kangen kan sama Envy Kindy yg belum balik di Desime /hehe_ _*kabor_

Oke langsung aja...

.

.

.

.

Envy, sang iri hati yang merupakan roh dosa terkuat kedua tiba tiba memutuskan untuk pergi ke bumi untuk menguasai hati manusia.

Wujud Envy sebenarnya adalah Naga Hijau Gagah Perkasa yang dingin seperti es perlambang rasa kedengkian yang membekukan hati.

Ia membenci kata kata kakaknya, Pride sang kesombongan

"Iri hati itu lemah, hanya menyiksa diri sendiri hahahaha"

Ia menggunakan wujud lain untuk pergi ke dunia manusia. Wujudnya adalah dinosaurus mini berlambang kedengkian.

Sama seperti yang lain, ia juga memakai wujud manusia untuk menyesuaikan diri

Namun wujudnya Anak Kecil!

Setiap ada manusia yang memiliki sifat dirinya, iri hati Envy akan mendapat poin roh yang bisa ia tukar dengan barang barang yang biasa dipakai manusia, seperti uang, perhiasan, makanan dan lain lain

Pertama ia membeli sebuah rumah untuk tempat tinggal dan tempat ia beristirahat setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang dilakukan manusia

Selama di dunia manusia, Envy melihat betapa banyak manusia yang lebih hebat darinya namun masih saja menyimpan dirinya, iri hati. Ia berusaha memengaruhi manusia agar terjerumus dalam api abadi, NERAKA. Ia dibantu Murder, anak buah adiknya, Wrath untuk menguasai manusia. Murder, sang pembunuh selalu bersama Envy saat dia menjalankan misinya. Envy mengincar manusia yang iri kemudian ia seret untuk membunuh manusia lain yang membuat manusia itu iri

Ketika Envy dan Murder hampir berhasil, tiba tiba aura asing menghampirinya, dan mengambil semua poin roh yang seharusnya milik Envy dan Murder dan aura itu tidak lain adalah sang roh kebajikan

KINDNESS! musuh bebuyutan Envy yang menjadi rivalnya selama di negeri Akhirat

Wujud aslinya adalah rubah perkasa berselendang indah!

Wujud mininya yang lebih imut dan menarik perhatian membuat Envy semakin mengamuk dan menghancurkan segalanya. Namun, Kindness malah menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Envy. Kindness berpikir Envy telah lelah di dunia.

Envy meminumnya dengan perkataan kasar

"GAK ENAK BRENGSEK! TEH INI KAMU CAMPUR GETAH SIMPANSE YA!"

Namun dalam hatinya mengatakan tehnya lezat seperti kasih ibu

Keesokan harinya Envy bertemu lagi dengan Kindness tepat di depan rumahnya. Namun, ia bertemu Kindness dalam wujud manusia.

Sebelumnya, ia telah menuliskan di bukunya bahwa ketika bertemu lagi dengan Kindness dia akan mencabut bulunya, curi selendang bagusnya, pecahkan piringnya, Kindness rubah bego

Envy sempat gugup ketika bertemu Kindness dalam wujud manusia. Wujudnya perempuan manis...

Karena Envy laki laki, wajarlah ia agak malu malu mendekatinya. Tiba tiba Murder datang mengacaukan segalanya. Murder pun langsung kabur

" **AMPUN KAK ENVY, AKU UDAH JADI OBAT NYAMUK PENGGANGU BUAT KAK ENVY SAMA KINDNESS** "

Setelah Kindness mendengar ucapan Murder, ia telah mendapat teman, padahal jelas jelas itu musuh bebuyutannya. Envy mengusir Kindness dari hadapannya dengan ancaman bahwa jika ia melihatnya untuk kedua kalinya, ia akan membuatnya lebih menderita juga di dunia. Envy pun pergi lagi untuk bekerja

Kindness, malah tersenyum dan masuk ke rumah Envy untuk membuatkan teh untuknya ( _ini naif apa cerdik ya_ )

Malam harinya mereka bertemu lagi di sebuah tempat. Envy dan Kindness memperebutkan hati manusia yang sama. Manusia itu seorang anak bernama Cel. Di satu sisi, dia iri dengan kemampuan temannya yang lebih baik daripada dia, dan disisi lain, Cel bersahabat dengan seorang yang membuatnya iri. Dan pesaing Cel bernama Lina.

Namun perdebatan Envy dan Kindness malah berbuat menjadi persatuan kekuatan antara roh dosa dan kebajikan yang dianggap tabu di dunia roh.

 _Iri hati Kebaikan hati = Tekad_ _(Envy Kindness) fusion summon = (Determination)_

Determination, roh kebajikan junior datang karena hasil penggabungan kekuatan Envy dan Kindness. Namun, Kindness menyuruh Determination merahasiakan soal tabu ini

Di perjalanan, Envy yang sejak tadi kehabisan tenaga karena lelah membantu Murder akhirnya pingsan. Terpaksa Kindness membawa Envy yang lebih berat darinya ( _lihat biodata Envy_ ) pergi ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai di rumah Envy Kindness juga kehilangan tenaganya dan pingsan bersama Envy.

( **Cie pingsan bersama trus tidurnya bareng berduaan dong /heh** )

Suatu ketika, tepat di Monas ketiga saudara Envy turun ke bumi. Saudaranya itu para dosa yang lebih kuat darinya, Wrath sang kemurkaan, Sloth sang kemalasan, dan Gluttony sang kerakusan. Mereka datang untuk mencari Envy atas kehendak Wrath

Wrath, Sloth dan Gluttony mencari Envy dengan tujuan tertentu. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Envy. Celakanya, Kindness masih ada di rumah Envy. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika saudaranya tahu atas kasus penggabungan kekuatan dengan kebajikan, apalagi dia itu rivalnya. Sebab itu Envy menyuruh Kindness keluar dari rumahnya dengan menipiskan auranya agar tak terasa oleh para dosa

Tetap saja akhirnya Kindness ketahuan oleh boneka Verhurn milik Sloth

Dan Kindness dikepung juga oleh skill menjijikan Gluttony, Sarcoma Neoplasma (tumor daging) yang membelit Kindness

Sloth bilang bahwa Kindness habis keluar dari rumah Envy. Hal itu membuat Wrath semakin murka. Wrath memukul perut Kindness sekuat mungkin sehingga dia muntah, dan memukul pipi kanan dan kiri sampai babak belur.

Envy tak tega melihat Kindness dipukuli habis habisan oleh Wrath tanpa perikemanusiaan

Wrath sempat merendahkan Envy sebelum tangan apinya memusnahkan Kindness

"Kau lihat tadi kan Kak Envy? Rivalmu payah sepertimu. Ini kita baru Serangan loh! Bagaimana dengan kakak? Paling juga jurus culun Envious Blast yang apalah apalah itu hahahaha"

Jelas perkataan Wrath tadi membuat Envy mengingat saudaranya yang pernah merendahkannya

"BERISIK KAMU INI DIPENGARUHI PRIDE YA!"

Wrath sudah menyiapkan tangan apinya yang siap menerjang kapan saja khusus untuk memusnahkan kebajikan yang telah melemah itu

Kindness menengok ke Envy dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya tanda permintaan maaf karena sebentar lagi ia akan dihabisi Wrath dan tak bisa lagi bersamanya

Saat itu hati Envy luluh ( _cieee_ )

"Saat saudaraku merendahkanku, kenapa kamu, yang seharusnya rivalku peduli kepadaku, roh dosa lemah ini?"

Pada masa itulah Skill tersembunyi Envy keluar

AGER MALITIA (area kedengkian)

Saat skill Envy itu berlangsung, semua dosa kehilangan skill nya dan membeku seketika. Envy merangkul Kindness yang sudah dibuat sekarat karena ulah saudaranya

"AKU MASIH BELUM MAU KEHILANGAN KEBAIKAN HATIMU, RUBAH BEGO!" katanya kepada Kindness ( _terkesan romance agak nyebelin ya begini )_

Envy berkata lagi kepada saudaranya yang masih dalam area kedengkiannya

"DIA MANGSAKU, BAGIANKU, RIVALKU. KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA JIKA BERANI MENYENTUHNYA!"

Namun serangan itu hanya berlangsung selama 7 detik

Wrath di ambang kemurkaan memarahi Envy

" **OI KEPARAT! KAMU KENAPA MELINDUNGI KEBAJIKAN INI? APA KAMU MENGKHIANATI PARA DOSA?"**

Envy mengelak perkataan Wrath bahwa ia melindungi Kindness

" **MELINDUNGI KATAMU? AKU MEMANG TAK SEKUAT KAMU WRATH! SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU MAU MERENDAHKANKU HAH! KALIAN SUDAH MEMILIKI SEGALANYA DAN SEKARANG MAU RIVALKU JUGA?** **PERSETAN DENGAN KATAMU DIA ITU JATAHKU** "

Wrath tersipu dengan kata kata Envy

 _DUARRR_

Wrath malah membakar sebagian rambut Kindness

"Maaf ya kak, aku sudah MENYENTUHNYA duluan. Semua yang tak diserangku adalah bagianmu hahahaha"

Kindness pun pergi sambil menangis. Envy mengikuti Kindness dalam pelariannya

" ** _OI RUBAH BEGO_**! GYAHAHAHA rambut jelekmu gosong! Sok imut imutan sih!"

"Envy Jahaaaaatt..."

~ **Dan sampai situ saja** **Ini padahal gimana lagi ya lanjutannya?** **Alurnya gaje kan?** **Bye sampai ketemu lagi...** **Salam manis** **SFB Galaxy**


End file.
